Proved It
by bite you
Summary: Ginny hasn't been at school for two years,and now she's Ginny Veranche?What happened and how?Stuck with my other story. DG probably T, but rated M for saftey
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I still own the stuff in my head, but it has expanded to a pair of Jack Daniel's boxers and a Corona t-shirt. But you can't have them. Everything else belongs to JKR.

Authors note: Well, yeah, I made up a few characters and the traits of the ones you know are probably going to be a little off wack, but overall it shouldn't be way different. Um…that's about it. So yeah, if you hate it, sorry.

Chapter One: Back without answers part one

"So, are you ready for school tomorrow, Ginny?" J.J. Veranche asked his daughter.

"No. Yes. No. I don't know. Seeing as how people still only know that I moved but have no idea why…well let's just say it's going to be a bloody long first day back. And for crying out loud, I'm returning three weeks before Halloween, and I really don't think that a lot of people are really going to like who I've become." replied Ginny.

"I know, but look, you know your mother and I will be there to help you for the first couple days, and you yourself thought it would be a good idea to go back to Hogwarts for school instead of Manzono. So I expect you to go willingly, or do I have to torture you into it?"

"You're going to have to torture me...well…I don't feel like being tickled into a decision so I guess I'll go willingly."

"Good, now then, it's about time to leave."

"You never did tell me, how are we getting there?"

"We're apprating. And you're not wearing that."

"What is wrong with what I'm wearing? Azonic, may I remind you, was my sponsor!"

"Ginny, I'm not talking about the logo; I'm talking about what the logos are on."

Ginny had on boys black and green board shorts with a black tank top that had 'Azonic' written across her chest in green, and a pair of black Etines with green laces. Over the past two years she had filled out and grown up a lot. She did varying sports that toned her body and she had dyed her hair completely black, that matched with her ever color changing eyes. Ginny wore mainly black clothing now, with different colors but green was her favorite and worn the most often. She also loved the fact that her eyes always changed to match the colors she was wearing without ever looking bad.

"Come on dad, I have to face a bunch of people who have no clue what the hell happened to me and why, so I'm going to be comfy."

"Fine, but we have to leave now."

"Why do we have to apprate? It's so blahh."

"Ginny, it may be 'blahh' but it's also the quickest way from America to wherever in Europe Hogwarts is."

"Yeah, I know JJ. Let's go."

**POP**

"Good afternoon Mr.Veranche and Ms…Weasley?" Dumbledore greeted the arrivals.

"No, my name was legally changed Virginia Marie Veranche-Marnard. But just to keep things easy, you can call me Ginny Veranche." Ginny told her old and now new Headmaster.

"So, you know that you've advanced into your seventh year instead of your sixth. I trust that you will complete this year with ease, as you have always been a top student. As far as houses, you have obviously changed, as will your house. If the sorting hat deems it right for you to return to Gryffindor than you will go there, however if it decides on a different house, you will go to the new house. I hope you do well in your new house." Dumbledore said this all while looking at Ginny.

"You say that like I'm not going back to Gryffindor, Headmaster." Ginny looked at Dumbledore and saw he had a twinkle in his very blue eyes.

"When will she be re-sorted, Albus?" asked JJ, Ginny's father.

"Right now, if that is alright. And then you will be escorted to your classes, you have your materials correct?" Ginny nodded, "Then let us re-sort you, Ginny Veranche."

Dumbledore set the hat on Ginny's head, and she soon heard the strangely familiar voice of the hat.

"_You are back! I saw all of this in your first year; but alas said nothing. It was not yet my time. You know that you never really belonged in Gryffindor, yet you insisted that you be put there in your first year. What say you now?"_

"_Put me in my rightful house, it will be better for me to start over as completely as possible."_

"_Then your rightful house it is. _Slytherin."

Ginny took the hat off of her head and handed it back to Dumbledore.

"Well, to Slytherin it is. Let me give you your schedule." Dumbledore tapped a piece of parchment and Ginny's schedule appeared on it. "Here, now it seems that it is almost lunch, so let us go to the Great Hall to eat, and then I will arrange an escort to show you your common room and such."

"Why won't I be going back to class?"

"Seventh year Slytherins don't have any classes after lunch on Wednesdays."

"Ok, to lunch it is."

"Ginny," started JJ, "I need to speak with Albus for a minute, so why don't you meet us in the Great Hall."

"Alright dad, Headmaster, I'll see you guys later…hey where'd my stuff go?"

"Oh, nothing to worry about, the house elves just brought it all to your room, so when you get there it will be ready for you. Your school bag as well. Would you like me to have them bring the bag you have with you to your new room?"

"No, it's cool. See you later."

**In the Great Hall**

Ginny tentatively paced in front of the doors to the Great Hall. Not knowing weather or not to wait outside or in for her father and Dumbledore. Really she was procrastinating, something that wasn't unlike Ginny Veranche. Sure, she got the best grades in her school, and she had plenty of indiscretions with different boys, but she didn't know weather or not she was really ready to face her past, and as a Slytherin no less.

"Going to stand out here all day, or are you going to actually open the door and go in?" She knew that voice. It was normally cold and hard, and spoke with a smirk. It wasn't cold, or hard, this time just, curious.

Ginny turned to him. "Malfoy, how have you been these past two years?" She didn't know why she was being nice to him, sure he'd never really done anything to her personally but he'd been an ass to her family, well, ex-family.

"Fine and I know you. You're Virginia Weasley. What the bloody hell happened to you."

"My name isn't 'Weasley' anymore, Malfoy. It's Veranche and or Marnard. And nothing happened to me."

"Wait, _you're_ Virginia Marie Veranche?"

"Yes and its Virginia Marie Veranche-Marnard. But you can call me Ginny Veranche, it's less complicating. So how'd you know my name?"

"Well, Veranche and Marnard happen to be very important families in America, now that my father is dead my mother handles all of his old affairs…You know, this would be great to chat about after some lunch. You used to be the littlest Weasley, now you're Ginny Veranche-Marnard. I'm confused, we have plenty to talk about, and it's a damn shame you're in Gryffindor because we will be pissing off a lot of people by hanging out after lunch."

"Actually, I'm not in Gryffindor. I was re-sorted, I'm a Slytherin."

"Good, because those colors were telling me you weren't meant to be a Gryffindor."

"This happens to be my favorite and most comfy outfit, and it's even in my favorite colors so shove off if you don't like it." Ginny was joking around, and Draco looked at her and smirked.

"Right then, I don't need to be shoving off right now, you look good in what you're wearing, and besides, I'm hungry and you must be too. Let's go eat." Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her through the doors to the Slytherin table.

No one recognized who she was at first, because of her uncommon outfit and black hair, but then she sat down in between Draco and Blaise Zabini.

"Now, now Draco, how is it fair to snatch up the new beauty before I get to speak with her." Blaise was tall, reaching almost 6'3 and had a chiseled body from quiditch. He had a mop of dark brown hair that fell in his face just far enough to make you stare wonders in his hazel green eyes. He looked absolutely gorgeous and liked to flaunt the fact he could have anyone, straight or gay, male or female, in his bed if he wanted. And he had a very high count of people pass through his bed, many more than once.

"I have not snatched her." Draco replied. He too was gorgeous, at exactly 6'3; he let his very blond locks fall in his eyes. The years of quiditch paid off, as he had a chiseled body as well, and he wasn't afraid to let people know that he could get anyone he wanted either. He, however, only let women pass though his bed. And he had had a fair share as well. More than Blaise had had.

"Wow…I just thought of something." Ginny said to them.

"And what was that; that you need to go back to your little Potter worshiping house." Pansy Parkinson had an evil glint in her eye, "Oh, and get the hell out of my seat." The three girls behind her laughed.

"Actually no, I was thinking something else. But now I'm thinking that if I wanted, I could run you and your little group of tramps over with my bike. But I don't think Filch would appreciate having to pick up trash like you, so why don't you find another place to sit, obviously you're not wanted if they had me sit down." Ginny was daring Pansy to say something back.

"Come on girls, all we would do is waste our time hanging out with those boys anyway." Before leaving Draco spoke up.

"I'll have you know Pansy Parkinson, Lily DeCada, Rose Vif, and Magenta Step, Ginny Veranche-Marnard, is better than all four of you put together, and that's strictly on appearance. But that doesn't even compare to what she's like compared to you when you actually get to know her."

The girls just walked away, knowing that nothing would help but revenge on this imposter.

Just as they were almost out of the hall, Dumbledore requested everyone take a seat. So they went back to the table and sat as far away from Draco, Ginny, and Blaise as they could.

"Now some of you may know that we have a returning student to Hogwarts, from Manzono, in America. Virginia Weasley, now Virginia Veranche-Marnard, will be joining us for her last year at Hogwarts. She will be joining the seventh years as she has excelled in her studies and deserves it. She has also been re-sorted into Slytherin. On other matters, the Halloween Dance will be held on Halloween night. All years may go. Without anything further, please enjoy the rest of your meal, and the rest of your day." With that Dumbledore sat down, leaving a few confused students, and many upcoming rumors.

"Weasley, huh? How did that happen?" asked Blaise.

"Maybe I'll tell you another day. Like he said, my name is Ginny Veranche, and if you have any problems with it, well then go fuck yourself…?"

"Bloody Americans, you have such vulgar choices in words." Draco told Ginny.

"As if Europeans don't, we are on a whole different level of cussing here. So don't even start with vulgar words." She replied.

"Well, I'm done with lunch." Draco said, "What would you say to my showing you the common room and such."

"Ok, but later we're going to the kitchens for smoothies." replied Ginny.

"Alright."

"Ginny!" called Ron, once Draco and Ginny were outside of the Great Hall, "What the bloody hell happened to you!"

Authors note: I guess I just wrote this out of boredom. I'm sick and stuck on my other story, so I guess tell me what you think, if you want to anyway. And yeah…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own the thoughts in my head, and the plot but it mostly belongs to JK. So bug her for the rights, not me.

Author Note: Have fun, hopefully. If you don't I'm sorry.

Ginny turned to Draco, "Hold on while I take care of this." Turning toward Ron, Ginny spoke with utter clam that was nerve racking to Ron. "Look, you're not my brother, you know what happened, and everyone in the family is cool with it except you. Ron, please get over yourself. You are no longer my older brother, and I am no longer you're little sister. I'm not some scared, Harry Potter worshiping, nit-wit and you need to stop acting as if I am. I'm not a Gryffindor, I am a Slytherin, and if you don't like it, you may go to hell. Now leave me alone! Thank you, and have a nice life."

"Nice Ginny, real nice, so how about the common room?" Draco spoke to her while leading her in the direction of the common room.

"Alright." She replied.

**Slytherin Common Room**

_Hiccup, hiccup._

"You know Draco; you really don't seem like the type who gets the hiccups." Ginny told him as they sat by the fireplace.

"Shut _hiccup_ up_ hiccup_." Draco replied.

"Look," Ginny said while getting up, "follow me."

"To _hiccup _where _hiccup_?"

"The kitchens, to get you some water; it's a trick I learned in America, first place I ever got the hiccups."

As Ginny and Draco walked to the Kitchens, Draco's hiccups stopped.

"You know, I never did get to show you your new room." Draco told Ginny looking over the peanut butter-banana smoothie they were sharing.

"Yeah, but you seem to know of it, so what's it like?" Ginny asked him.

"I suppose that it's like every other seventh year Slytherin room, boring until you decide what you want to do with it."

"What do you mean?"

"Unlike the other houses, Slytherin seventh years don't have to share rooms with anyone else. I wouldn't know the rooms of lower years as my father got me my own, but the seventh years get their own. Your room will most likely have all of the regular things a dorm room would have but you get instructions about the rest of it. You can choose the colors and hang up posters of things as well as other things that you get to do to personalize the room. And as you are a seventh year, you get all of this. Not many people get to skip a year, how'd you do it?"

"Well, I'm smart. So I guess that always doing my work and constantly ending up in the hospital for a broken this or that helped."

"How would being in the hospital help your schoolwork?"

"Well, the professors at Manzono have lesson plans for at least a week in advance, and when you go the hospital, they always give you as much as they can that way you won't end up behind but always ahead. I was there so much because of this fight or that motocross injury or some other random thing, and always finished all of the work they gave me. I was there so much that the professors stopped having anything to give me so the headmaster had the sixth year professors give me some of the reviews that they had for the beginning of the year. Well, halfway through my fifth year I'd finished all of the work and so I got started on sixth year work completely and was moved into my sixth year. I continued to always be in the hospital and continued to have work done for weeks ahead. By the end of what was supposed to be my fifth year I'd done all of the sixth year work and started on the seventh, so it only seemed natural that I be put in seventh year since I'd done all of the work. Moving back I just stayed in my seventh year."

"Who knew being in the hospital wing could be an advantage."

"Yeah…I guess it does seem a little odd, but I like the thought of being smart and still having all the fun that I do."

"So, Ginny, why did you move and how exactly did all of this happen?" Draco looked at Ginny with interest that confused her.

"I don't really want to explain it all right now. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, it's ok."

"So tell me about the stuff with your mom and dad and that junk."

"It's not very interesting," started Draco, "When my dad went to Azkaban, finally, my mom took over all of his affairs. She immediately cut off every death eater and money losing or wasting relation that he had. Then started making a better name for Malfoys, as you should know, your parents came to the masked ball my mother held for the high society."

"I know, I was there, well sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"I didn't want to go to some high society snob fest and sat in the limo and read."

"Oh, ok. Well anyway, my mother introduced your parents and myself and they told me that you couldn't make it for reasons they couldn't understand. Then my mother had us sitting together during dinner and we began talking about Hogwarts and how you were planning on going there. And such things, anyway, my mother has actually done some good for the Malfoy name and as it is still a extremely respected name, it isn't as feared by little kids and there teddies."

"So your mother, not father, actually brought the Malfoy name to mean something other than asshole. That's good; I was some what told about you. My mom said that the hostess' son was very well mannered and that he was a well rounded young man. I told her that I'd rather someone who could sleep to Slipknot and System of a Down. She said she'd never understand my love of such noise."

"Your mother and father are nice people though, even if they aren't together anymore."

"Yeah, and even though they don't really understand my love for some things they still support me doing them, which is pretty cool of parents."

"Yes it is. So, would you like to go back to the common room now, it's almost midnight."

"Sure, it doesn't seem like it's that late..."

"Time can fly."

When they got back to the common room, Draco and Ginny found it almost empty. Draco showed Ginny her room, telling her his was two doors to the right; he bid her goodnight and went to his own room. The seventh year rooms were on the highest level of the stairs. They could be reached from either the boys or girls stairs as the rooms were all on a long hallway and weren't separated by boys' and girls'.

Ginny found her room as Draco had said, very blank and with a set of instructions as to how to change the different aspects of her room. She set to the task right away, as she wasn't tired and knew she wouldn't be for a while. First the carpets were changed to black shag and had parts that were dark green stars. Her bed was changed to black mahogany and had dark green hangings around it. Her sheets, comforter and pillows were black silk and had emerald green stars on them. The walls were changed to a dark forest green with black trimming, and her dresser, desk and bed side table were changed to the same mahogany black as her bed with dark green accents. In the bathroom, Ginny changed the Jacuzzi bath, shower and wide countered sink to black marble with silver faucets. The floor she made into sparkling green and black granite with a thin glass covering, to make her bathroom look medieval. Moving back into her room, she looked at the couches by the fireplace and changed them to the blacks and greens of the room, along with the bookcase, that Ginny noticed was full of all her favorite novels and also plenty of ones by her favorite authors that she had yet to read. Unpacking her trunk, Ginny put everything away except an Etines shoe box. After shrinking her trunk and puttering it in the drawer in her bedside table, Ginny opened the show box. Inside of the box were all of her posters, her hanging plasma TV, her DVD player, her DVDs, her surround sound system, her CD player, her CDs, her computer, and all of her pictures of her friends from Manzono. Each of these things were shrunk to the size of small Barbie toys and fit in the cushioned box well. Hooking up all of her TV and CD player things, Ginny set her computer on the desk and began hanging up the posters of the different bands and pictures of her friends. Ginny had found a book in the library at her house on making non-magical things work on magic, and used this on all of her electronics. When she was finished, Ginny changed from her clothes into a pair of boxers and a tank top, and then went to bed.

**The Next Day**

Ginny woke up to her alarm clock, a guy wearing all black and playing a guitar, that actually played a recording of her favorite song by System of a Down. After rolling out of bed, Ginny went to her bathroom and began to take a shower. After getting out of the shower, Ginny was brushing her hair when she heard her bedroom door open and Draco call out 'Ginny'. Ginny walked into the room and went over to the dresser, waiting for Draco to start speaking.

"Morning, I see you are an early riser. I like what you did with your room." Draco said, standing awkwardly by the closed door.

"Hi, Draco," Ginny said to him, smiling, "Why are you here?"

"Well, it's your first real day and I was wondering if you'd like to eat breakfast with me, but I wake up early, so I came to make sure you were going to actually go to breakfast. You, unlike the other girls in the house, seem to actually wake up in the morning."

"Yeah, I love my alarm so much that I can't help but wake up."

"What's you alarm?"

"Oh, it's this guy in all black playing a guitar that my friend got me. It will play any song that I record on it, and I have my favorite System of a Down song on it right now."

"You listen to Slipknot, System of a Down, Powerman 5000, and Rise Against? Isn't RA a bit off from the others?"

"Yeah, but I still love it. I have a very wide music taste; I just love these the most. Right now at least. I'm surprised that you know these bands, they don't seem the type of music you'd listen to."

"You know, Ginny, I happen to love System of a Down, and Slipknot runs a close second."

"Really, wow, I guess we have a lot more in common than I originally thought."

"I guess. Now, you're still in a towel, and I must say it's making me a bit horny, so if you wouldn't mind getting dressed so we could go to breakfast…"

"You know, not many guys would openly admit that they were horny, awesome. I'll be out in a few, just make your self comfortable."

Ginny got some clothes out of her dresser, thanking that seventh years didn't have to wear school uniforms even if they did still have to have a school robe, and went into the bathroom to get ready. When she was done getting ready, Ginny wore a black corduroy mini skirt with a white wife beater with 'I Have Issues' written across the chest in black. Her black bra could be seen and her black mascara and eyeliner looked good against her black hair and somewhat pale face.

Ginny walked out of her bathroom and over to the corner that she had seen her bag tossed. As Ginny and Draco were leaving to the kitchens, Blaise had offered to drop it in her room, and had obviously put it into the corner by her desk so it would be out of the way.

"I just have to check my bag and grab my robe and I'll be ready." Ginny told Draco while checking her bag and cross checking her schedule for everything.

"Ok. You look good in black, by the way." Draco replied.

"Thanks, I wear it very often now." Shoving her schedule into the small pocket of her skirt, Ginny grabbed her robe and then looked at Draco, who wasn't wearing one. "Do we really have to wear these?"

"No, the professors don't really care as long as your cloths are inside guidelines for seventh years."

"Awesome," and throwing down the robe, Ginny picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Let's go."

"You have a Rocky Horror Side bag? Where did you find that?" asked Draco as they walked to the Great Hall.

"I got it off the internet. How did you know it was Rocky Horror? It only has the lips and Frank' n' Furter in them."

"I love that movie. It's so funny. I can't believe that you have a bag with it."

"Yeah, I'm getting a couple of posters from Rocky Horror, soon. My friends are sending them to me for my birthday and they're supposed to be sending some other stuff too. What'd Josh say? Oh yeah, they're sending me a survival package from them that way I'll always remember them and come back. Or something to that effect."

"Nice, you're other friends, they seem cool."

"Yeah, they might come and visit me for a weekend just so that I can see them and hang out with them."

Just before getting into the Great Hall, Harry stopped the two.

"Hey Ginny, can we talk? Away from him?" he asked.

_What the hell does he want? I bet I could piss him off…hope Draco doesn't mind this…_Ginny thought.

"Yeah sure; Draco, how about I finish telling you about this later and I'll meet you inside, ok?"

"Ok…" Draco replied not quite getting what she was talking about since their conversation hadn't been about anything special. Then Ginny pulled at his hand and leaned in and began to give him a light kiss on the lips, he caught on and kissed back, not deepening it but rubbing his hands down her back for effect. "I'll see you inside, babe." Draco said before glancing at Harry and walking through the doors to the Great Hall.

"So what did you want, Harry Potter?" asked Ginny.

"You look good, how have you been?" Harry replied, avoiding the subject a little.

"Cut the crap, and just tell me."

"Ron is pissed. He thought that at very least you would still be in Gryffindor and you guys would be friends. He didn't expect you to be gallivanting off with the son of a Death Eater, who probably is one himself."

"Look Harry, Draco isn't a Death Eater, and he isn't the enemy, before you start that bull too. He really isn't that bad now, and I don't see why Ron wants anything to do with me now. He barely talked to me when I was his sister, and now that everyone knows we aren't related, and he especially knows a lot of what happened, he thinks that he can still act like I'm his little sister and protect me from all the big bad guys in the world? Please Harry, if there is one thing that you people haven't noticed it's that in the time I spent away I changed. And I changed a lot; I'm not the sweet little girl you all thought I was."

"What do you mean that you're not the sweet little girl we _thought_ you were?"

"I'm not sweet and innocent, and I never have been. I've always been a bit crazy and I belong with Slytherins more than you will probably ever know. They aren't bad people, and they haven't ever really been. Hell even Draco Malfoy wasn't as bad to me as he thought he was at times, things he'll probably never know. Look Harry, I'm glad that you're all nice and worried about Ron but"

"Ginny, I'm worried about you,"

"No, you aren't. If it was Hermione then yeah I could possibly believe you, but it isn't me that you want to feel better, it's Ron. You're here right now because Ron doesn't know how to handle the fact that I have changed on the outside to be more of what I am on the inside, and what I always have been. You want me to drop all of the people that are being cool toward me, even though most of them still see me as little Ginny Weasley, the Harry Potter worshiping nit-wit. And that wasn't me, nor has it ever been."

"What about that valentine?"

"That was Colin Creevy putting my name on his work, so thank him. I turned a nice shade of red because I was embarrassed that everyone thought it was me who did that, and not him. I still am mad at that asshole for it. If you care about me, and you want to do something for me, then leave me alone. If you want a friendship with me then fine, we can work on it, but Harry, don't try and be my friend because you want information for Ron, or because you want me and Ron to come back to something that was never there to begin with."

"Ginny, you and Ron were brother and sister, and you always came to him with your problems, and any boy who bothered you, you talked to Ron about and had him fix it for you. Why wouldn't you want that person back, you and him had a great friendship?"

"Harry, every boy who wasn't in Slytherin and at least a year older than me, was afraid of Ron. They stayed the hell away from me because of him, and if even one of them so much as spoke to me about schoolwork he threatened them. You don't realize just how much time I didn't spend by myself because the Slytherins aren't that much of asses. I'd tell Ron that I liked some boy and the next thing I knew he was running in the other direction at the mere glimpse of me because of him. Fuck Ron, and fuck you too if you really agree with him."

"I'm sorry Ginny, but I just don't see it the way you do."

"Whatever Harry, I don't really care."

With that Ginny walked away from Harry and into the Great Hall, and going over to the Slytherin table, she sat down next to Draco.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked.

Author Note: Ok well, thanks for the reviews and stuff. I guess sorry this took so long to update but I've been busy, don't know when the next chapter will come up; of this or of my other story, I'm still a bit stuck on that. Well I guess review and I hope you liked it, if you didn't well sorry.


End file.
